jatfandomcom-20200213-history
The X Factor (UK series 11)
The X Factor is a British television music competition to find new singing talent. The eleventh series will air on ITV from August to December 2014. Andrew Collins and Sophie Harrison will return to present the main show on ITV, while it has not yet been confirmed if Caroline Flack and Matt Richardson return to present spin-off show The Xtra Factor on ITV2. It was announced that James Harrison, Thomas Atcherley and Nadine Coyle would return with Nicole Scherzinger replaced by Rihanna. This series sees the age limit decreased from 16 to 14, as it was in series 4 and 5. Judges and presenters Upon completion of series 10 James Harrison announced that he would be returned but would talk to Thomas Atcherley and Nadine Coyle about returning after the new year. On January 4, Harrison announced that Nicole Scherzinger had decided to leave after just one series, he also announced that Atcherley and Coyle would be returning. Along with this Andrew Collins and Sophie Harrison both said they would return to host the show. From February to mid-March Harrison drew up a list of replacements for Scherzinger and talking to them about joining the panel, he stated that he was only looking to replace her with another woman to keep the panel to two men and two women. Early reports stated his list included the likes of Beyoncé, Rihanna, Kelly Clarkson, Mariah Carey and Rita Ora, he confirmed he was speaking to all five about the role. Early on reports came out saying that Beyoncé had joined the panel, but Harrison said she was only willing to join for one series so he decided against it stating he was looking for a longer replacement and would later appoint Rihanna to replace Nicole. After a wildcard category was announced Harrison decided to add a fifth judge. Finalists Live shows It was announced on 24 September 2014 that there will be a wildcard twist on the live show. However, in a change to previous years, the judges will be picking the wildcard acts for each other's categories. Rihanna, who has the Girls, will be picking the wildcard for Harrison's Boys; Harrison will choose a Group for Coyle; Coyle will choose an Over 25 for Atcherley; and Atcherley will choose a Girl for Rihanna. This will mean there are 16 finalists, meaning there will likely be double elimations like in series 7 and 8 For the first time in the show's history, all votes via telephone and the official app will be free of charge, removing the 35p-a-vote cost. Mark Brittain, Global Head of Commercial at JAT Records, announced, "We are constantly looking to innovate around the show. Giving the viewers the ability to vote free through the app will allow viewers, we believe, an even greater opportunity to interact with their favourite show and, of course, play the hugely important role in deciding the ultimate winner of the series." Live show details Week 1 (11/12 October) *Theme: Number ones *Musical guests: James Harrison and Kimberley Walsh ("13") and Taylor Swift ("Shake It Off")